


Realization

by PuduHyuck



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: (for now) - Freeform, Cute, Feelings Realization, M/M, Minchan is mentioned, One-Shot, an 'accident' happens, confused Hoyoung, embarrassed Hoyoung, non-au, skin-ship, what to tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuduHyuck/pseuds/PuduHyuck
Summary: They listened and discussed and Hoyoung commented quietly something only for the dancer beside him to hear, who chuckled softly at it and turned his head, to smile at his hyung.But Hoyoung turned his own head, too, at the same time and their already small space between them seemed to vanish, as their noses brushed against each others, their lips mere centimeters away.
Relationships: Bae Hoyoung/Kim Yongseung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, i'm back with another short story :)
> 
> I still want to write a continuation of 'Growing Closer' but I'm stuck right now and distracted myself with this story here lol.
> 
> I hope you enjoy~ :D

It was no secret, that Hoyoung and Yongseung liked each other pretty much. The older one showing this in a more physical way than the other, laying an arm around the dancers shoulder or squeezing himself beside him as if the word ‚space‘ is non-existent in his vocabulary.

Hoyoung liked sticking by Yongseungs side, liked physical affection in general very much, and admitted to himself a long time ago, that he liked Yongseungs company the best.

It was easy around the younger, the dancers welcoming personality draw in everyone around him and it was always fun, being with him. (At least if you didn‘t interfere with the younger self-planned schedule for the day.)

Hoyoung noticed for some time now, that he sometimes got jealous – for some unknown reason – when Yongseung seemed to get along with the others all too well. The rapper knew, that he was, indeed, a rather jealous type of person to begin with, but that alone wasn‘t enough explanation for himself, as to why he felt that way there and then.

He got along with all the members, could have fun and laugh with anyone, but he didn‘t got this unpleasing feeling inside his stomach, when they had fun without him.

So, it could be, that it was just because Yongseung was his favorite – obviously – and he wanted to be the younger ones favorite too. This would make sense, but that didn‘t mean that Hoyoung liked that idea very much…  
It made him feel egoistic and therefore, shameful.

Yongseung deserved to be loved by everyone and having fun with others – other than the rapper himself – too.

It was something, that nagged at him more and more, but he couldn‘t stop it and any less, when he couldn‘t even pinpoint, as to where this feeling was coming from, exactly.

In between his biting thoughts, Hoyoung calmed himself by either concentrating fully on his work or initiating skin ship with the dancer, even if it was just something simple like bumping his shoulder against the younger ones.

It relaxed him so easily, so quickly, it scared him, when he thought about it too much. That‘s why he tried to stop thinking about it at all.  
But sometimes, he just couldn‘t help it, his curious side of his being winning against his will and confusion filled him, why he felt so calm, secure and safe and at the same time so excited and kinda fidgety, almost nervous, around Yongseung.

Eventually, Hoyoung got his answer one day, through a little… ‚accident‘ – he called it in his head – and honestly wasn‘t sure, if he should be happy about the revelation.

Said day was pretty normal for all of them.  
Morning routines, practices, meals, surfing through the internet, more practices,… yeah, pretty normal.

It happened in the evening.  
They had a meeting with one of their managers, going through their plans for the next days. They all were huddled together on couches opposite the manager and Hoyoung – as almost always sitting beside Yongseung – lay naturally his arm around the younger ones shoulder, pulling them both a tad closer to each other.

They listened and discussed and Hoyoung commented quietly something only for the dancer beside him to hear, who chuckled softly at it and turned his head, to smile at his hyung.

But Hoyoung turned his own head, too, at the same time and their already small space between them seemed to vanish, as their noses brushed against each others, their lips mere centimeters away.

Their faces were so, so close.

Too close!

It shocked Hoyoung, that neither one retracted fast, instead, they stayed where they where, looking with big eyes at each other.

But this wasn‘t all, no… that wasn‘t even the most shocking moment for Hoyoung.

The part, which let him finally retreat as quickly as he probably should have when their faces came too close as soon as he realized, was the longing he felt, to close the gap between their lips.

The rapper was mortified as the realization hit him, his whole body jerking away from the younger, save his arm, which stayed in place around Yongseungs shoulder – albeit a bit stiff – not able to let go.

The proximity of the dancer made Hoyoungs heart beat fast and his body heat too quickly, but he felt that he still needed the younger, to – again – calm him, even when he was the reason behind Hoyoungs body dysfunction.

Yongseung was visibly confused and shocked at his hyungs reaction, but – to Hoyoungs delight – didn‘t say anything and returned his attention back to the manager, who looked at them both oddly, raising an eyebrow.

„Sorry…“, the rapper managed to breath out towards the man in front of them all, his face red from embarrassment, his eyes concentrating on the papers in the hands of the manager, as soon as the latter continued where he left off at the disruption, not able to look into someones face right now.

Hoyoung could feel a few gazes from the others, but they all – luckily – looked back to their front, to continue to listen carefully to their schedules.

Hoyoung tried his best to concentrate on the managers words, but the racing thoughts about what just happened hindered him.

His whole body felt stiff, the arm, that still lay around Yongseungs shoulder, felt awkward and he was sure, that the younger noticed and was thankful, that Yongseung didn‘t made any move or gave any sign, that Hoyoung should retreat his arm.

He knew, that if he put his arm back, he‘d feel even more strange and awkward, as illogical as it may sound.

The rest of the meeting was used by Hoyoung to sort his thoughts, long given up to even try listening to the manager. Hoyoung will just ask Minchan afterwards, sure that his friend will judge him the least for not giving attention.

Till the end, the rappers body relaxed more and more, the more he sorted the event in his head, until only his heart was beating still too fast to be healthy.

All the past events, all the signs, were clear now. Things he couldn‘t explain till this day, made suddenly sense.

There, Hoyoung sat on a couch on a Friday evening beside Yongseung, one arm around the shoulder, where it always felt so natural, but not anymore,

because he was now too aware of as to why it felt so natural for him till this day,  
because he was scared, that Yongseung could find out about the meaning behind the elders touches,  
because he was scared, that he‘d fall too deep, not able to stop anymore and destroying their friendship and their group dynamic,  
because he was in love with one of his group mates,

because Hoyoung was in love with Yongseung.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it~ :)
> 
> I even have a full story in mind for this, but it stays as a one-shot for now, because I'm not sure, if I'll ever write it ... I'm sorry |D
> 
> Thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
